TV-G
Programming rated TV-G in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content that is suitable for all audiences. Some children's programs that have content that teens or adults will relate to use a TV-G rating, as opposed to a TV-Y rating. This rating is also used for shows with inoffensive content (such as cooking shows, religious programming, nature documentaries, shows about pets and animals, classic television shows, and many shows on Disney Channel carry this rating (particularly sitcoms). This rating is common for networks such as Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, HGTV, and Cartoon Network. Partial list of TV-G content ABC Shows *The Addams Family (1964 TV Series) *The Adventures of Gulliver *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960-1968, 1973-1975) *The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour (1985-1986) *Beat the Clock (1958-1961) *Batman (1966 TV Series) *The Brady Bunch *Bewitched *Camouflage (1961-1962) *Cattanooga Cats *Devlin (1974 TV Series) *Full House *The Funky Phantom *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang *The Flintstones *George of the Jungle (1967 TV Series) *Gidget (1965 TV Series) *Growing Pains *Goober and the Ghost Chasers *The Hollywood Palace *Hart to Hart *Hong Kong Phooey *Home Improvement *Happy Days *Jabberjaw *Love, American Style *Leave It to Beaver (seasons 2-6) *Laverne and Shirley *Laverne and Shirley in the Army *Lidsville *Let's Make a Deal (1968-1976) *McHale's Navy *The Monchhichis/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show *Mr. Belvedere *My Three Sons (seasons 1-5) *Mork and Mindy *Mork and Mindy/Laverne and Shirley/Fonz Hour *Muppets Tonight (season 1) *The Mickey Mouse Club (1955-1959) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show *The New Tom and Jerry/Grape Ape Show *The Odd Couple *The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show *The Partridge Family *The Patty Duke Show *The Peter Potamus Show (color) *Password (1961 Game Show, 1971-1975) *Peanuts Television Specials (2001-present) *The Porky Pig Show *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show *The Road Runner Show (1971-1973) *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (seasons 1-2) *The Six Million Dollar Man *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour *Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (season 3 only) *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour *Step By Step (seasons 1-6) *Supermarket Sweep (1965-1967) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Top Cat *These Are the Days (1974 TV Series) *What's Happening!! *Wonder Woman (1975 TV Series, season 1) *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1957-1958) *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1954-1961, 1986-1988, 1997-present) *Yogi's Gang *Zorro (1957 TV Series) Nickelodeon Shows *Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon *Nickelodeon Guts *Weinerville Cartoon Network Shows *The Bob Clampett Show *The Bugs and Daffy Show *Bugs and Daffy Tonight *The Chuck Jones Show *Dexter's Laboratory *Infinity Train *The Looney Tunes Show (2001 TV Series) *Maktar *Mike, Lu and Og *The Popeye Show *Spaced Out *The Tex Avery Show *ToonHeads *What a Cartoon! *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1997-1998) CBS Shows *The Andy Griffth Show *The All New Popeye Hour *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan *The Alvin Show *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour (1968-1971, 1971-1973, 1975-1977) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (1977-1985) *The Bob Newhart Show *Beat the Clock (1950-1958, 1979-1980) *The Beverly Hillbillies *Card Sharks (1986-1989) *The Carol Burnett Show *Clue Club *Drak Pack *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *The Dick Van Dyke Show *Dennis the Menace (1959 TV Series) *The Ed Sullivan Show *The Flintstone Comedy Hour *Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles *Father Knows Best (season 1, seasons 5-6) *The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show *Gilligan's Island *Green Acres *Get Smart (season 5 only) *The Honeymooners *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *Hee-Haw (seasons 1-3) *Harlem Globetrotters (1970 TV Series) *I Love Lucy *Jeannie (1973 TV Series) *The Joker's Wild (1972-1975) *Josie and the Pussycats (1970 TV Series) *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space *The Jack Benny Program (seasons 1-14) *The Kwicky Koala Show *Lost in Space *Lassie (1954 TV Series, seasons 1-17) *Leave It to Beaver (season 1) *Mister Ed (seasons 2-6) *My Favorite Martian *My Three Sons (seasons 6-12) *The Munsters *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Newhart (1982 TV Series) *Partridge Family 2200 A.D. *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Password (1961 Game Show, 1961-1967) *Peanuts Television Specials (1965-2000) *Press Your Luck *The Popeye and Olive Show *The Price is Right (1972 Game Show) *The Road Runner Show (1966-1968) *The Sylvester & Tweety, Daffy & Speedy Show *The Skatebirds *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (seasons 1-2) *Step By Step (season 7 only) *Speed Buggy *Saturday Supercade *Tennessee Tuxedo and his Tales *The Tom & Jerry Comedy Show *Trollkins *To Tell the Truth (1956-1968) *This Is America, Charlie Brown *Tic-Tac-Dough (1978) *Underdog (1964 TV Series) *Valley of the Dinosaurs *Wacky Races *Winner Take All (1948-1951) *Where's Wally?: The Animated Series *Wonder Woman (1975 TV Series, seasons 2-3) *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1981-1986, 1991-1997) *What's My Line? (1951-1967) *Where's Huddles? One Magnificent Morning Shows *Dog Whisperer: Family Edition NBC Shows *Alf *The Addams Family (1973 TV Series) *The Atom Ant/Secret Squrriel Show *Brotherly Love (season 1) *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour *Butch Cassidy (1973 TV Series) *The Cosby Show *Casper and the Angels *CB Bears *Card Sharks (1978-1981) *Dragnet (1951 TV Series) *Flipper (1964 TV Series) *The Flip Wilson Show *Fred and Barney Meet The Thing *Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo *The Flintstone Comedy Show *The Flintstone Funnies *Father Knows Best (seasons 2-4) *Get Smart (seasons 1-4) *The Gumby Show *Gimme a Break! *H.R. Pufnstuf *The Hanna-Barbera Happy Hour *I Dream of Jeannie *Inch High, Private Eye *The Jack Benny Program (season 15 only) *The Jim Henson Hour *Let's Make a Deal (1963-1968, 1990-1991, 2003) *Land of the Lost *Little House on the Prairie *Match Game (1962-1969) *The Monkees *The New Shmoo *The New Fred and Barney Show *The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn *Punky Brewster (season 1-2) *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (seasons 3-5) *The Ruff and Reddy Show *The Roman Holidays *The Super Globetrotters *Star Trek *Shoot for the Stars *Samson & Goliath *To Tell the Truth (1990-1991) *Tic-Tac-Dough (1956-1959) *Underdog (1964 TV Series) *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1961-1981, 1988-1991) *Winner Take All (1952) *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1970-1972, 1976-1977) *Yogi's Space Race Discovery Family Shows Cooking Channel Shows QVC Shows HSN Shows The WB Shows *Brotherly Love (seasons 2) Starz Shows Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows HBO Shows Crackle/NBCSN Shows Showtime Shows Disney Channel Shows *Bunk'd (most episodes) *The Buzz on Maggie *Cars Toons *Dave the Barbarian *Donald Duck Presents *The Emperor's New School *Good Luck Charlie *Good Morning, Mickey! *Gravity Falls *Girl Meets World *Have A Laugh! *The Ink and Paint Club *Hannah Montana *Jessie *Liv and Maddie *The Mickey Mouse Club (1989-1996) *Muppets Tonight (season 2) *Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series) *Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015, Newer Rating) *Shorty McShorts' Shorts *That's So Raven *Where's My Water?: Swampy's Underground Adventure *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1990-1997) Disney XD Shows *Phineas and Ferb (2009-2015) Disney Junior Shows *DJ Tales *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (2012-present) GSN Shows *Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck Animal Planet Shows *The Planet's Funniest Animals HGTV Shows Food Network Shows First-Run Syndication Shows *Adventures of Superman *The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show *The B.B. Beegle Show *The Baby Huey Show *Beat the Clock (1969-1974) *Camouflage (1980) *Card Sharks (1986-1987, 2001-2002) *Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) *Fred Flintstone and Friends *Hee-Haw (seasons 4-25) *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series *The Joker's Wild (1977-1986, 1990-1991) *Jeopardy! *Laurel and Hardy (1966 TV Series) *Lassie (1954 TV Series, seasons 18-19) *Let's Make a Deal (1971-1977, 1980-1981, 1984-1986) *The Muppet Show *The Mickey Mouse Club (1977) *The Magilla Gorilla Show *Mister Ed (season 1) *The New Yogi Bear Show *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) *The Peter Potamus Show (black and white) *Punky Brewster (seasons 3-4) *Popeye the Sailor (1960 TV Series) *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt *To Tell the Truth (1969-1978, 1980-1981) *Tic-Tac-Dough (1978-1986, 1990-1991) *Wheel of Fortune *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home *What's Happening Now!! *What's My Line? (1968-1975) *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1958-1966, 1964-1965, 1987-1997) *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Tresaure Hunt Lifetime Shows *Supermarket Sweep (1990-1995) PBS Shows Channel 4/BBC One/BBC Two/KidsCo/S4C in the BBC Cymru Shows *Wallace and Gromit WRC-TV Shows *Sam and Friends KTLA Shows *Batfink Fox Kids Shows *Dog City *Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny & Friends Pax Shows *Beat the Clock (2002-2003) *Supermarket Sweep (2000-2003) Turner Classic Movies Shows *Cartoon Alley CBBC/BBC Shows *Shaun the Sheep Kids' WB Shows *Freakazoid! *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *That's Warner Bros.! Boomerang Shows *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Boomerang rating) *Peanuts (2016 TV Series) Netflix Shows *Fuller House *Richie Rich (2015 TV Series) ITV Shows *Mr. Bean (1990 TV Series) Television Specials *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) *A Charlie Brown Celebration (1982) *A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) *A Charlie Brown Valentine (2002) *A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) *A Christmas Story (1971) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) *Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet (1979) *Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special (1978) *Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals (1976) *Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975) *Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales (2002) *Charlie Brown's All-Stars (1966) *Casper's Halloween Special (1979) *Casper's First Christmas (1979) *The Cricket in the Hearth (1967) *Daffy Duck's Easter Special (1980) *Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving Special (1980) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (1977) *The Elf on the Shelf: An Elf's Story (2011) *A Flintstone Christmas (1977) *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) *A Flintstone Christmas Carol (1994) *Fluppy Dogs (1986) *The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow (1975) *Frosty the Snowman (1969) *Frosty's Winter Wonderland (1976) *Frosty Returns (1992) *The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) *Garfield's Thanksgiving (1989) *A Garfield Christmas (1987) *Garfield's Halloween Adventure (1985) *The Great Santa Clause Switch (1970) *Halloween is a Grinch Night (1977) *He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown (1968) *Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! (1986) *Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown (2011) *He's a Bully, Charlie Brown (2006) *The Halloween Tree (1993) *Hoops and Yoyo Ruins Christmas (2011) *Hoops and Yoyo's Haunted Halloween (2012) *Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) *I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (2003) *Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (1983) *It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown (1983) *It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown (1997) *It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown (2000) *It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (1969) *It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown (1966) *It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown (1992) *It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown (1976) *It's Magic, Charlie Brown (1981) *It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (1984) *It's the Girl in the Red Truck, Charlie Brown (1988) *It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (1977) *It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown (1992) *It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (1974) *It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (1974) *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) *Jack Frost (1979) *John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together (1979) *The Little Rascals Christmas Special (1979) *The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold (1981) *The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (1985) *Life Is a Circus, Charlie Brown (1980) *Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) *The Little Drummer Boy (1968) *The Little Drummer Boy, Book 2 (1976) *The Last Halloween (1991) *Mouse on the Mayflower (1968) *Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree (1995) *A Mister Brothers' Christmas (2008) *Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) *A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) *A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (1988-present, Newer Rating) *Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey (1977) *Olive, the Other Reindeer (1999) *Prep and Landing (2009) *Prep and Landing: Naughty vs. Nice (2011) *Pinocchio's Christmas (1980) *The Pink Panther in: A Pink Christmas (1978) *Play It Again, Charlie Brown (1971) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) *The Stingiest Man in Town (1978) *Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown (1985) *She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown (1980) *Snoopy's Reunion (1991) *Snoopy!!! the Musical (1988) *Someday, You'll Find a Her, Charlie Brown (1981) *The Story of Santa Claus (1996) *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) *Santa, Baby! (2001) *The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't (1971) *There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown (1973) *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) *Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) *Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974) *The Town Santa Forgot (1993) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown! (1978) *Why, Charlie Brown, Why? (1990) *What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? (1983) *You're in Love, Charlie Brown (1967) *You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown (1972) *You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) *You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown (1994) *You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (1979) *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1985) *The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974) *Yogi's First Christmas (1980) *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) Theatrical Shorts *Andy Panda *Barney Bear *Chilly Willy *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Disney Cartoons *Droopy *Heckle and Jeckle *Happy Harmonies *Looney Tunes *Loopy De Loop *Merrie Melodies *MGM Cartoons *The Pink Panther *Pixar Shorts *Popeye the Sailor Man *Screwy Squirrel *Silly Symphonies *Superman *The Three Stooges *Toy Story Toons *Tom and Jerry *UPA Cartoon Specials *Woody Woodpecker *Walt Disney Specials *Winnie the Pooh *Walter Lantz Cartune Specials Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems